ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
Mindsnare
Mindsnare, real name Lark Taylor,' '''is a fan-made character and Honorary Titan of ''Teen Titans ''and ''DCUAOM: Teen Titans. She currently lives in Jump City and shares a house with Glacier. Personality Lark is depicted as an anxious individual with a somewhat naive and considerably insecure personality. When she began to constantly hear the thoughts of others, she became more aware of the world around her, causing her to become very wary of others and more self-conscious of how people thought of her. After her parents found out about her abilities and locked her away, Lark strongly believed that she could no longer be truly accepted by anyone and became more fearful of what she is capable of. Years of living alone with her servants and practicing with her psychic abilities made Lark more quiet and reserved. She is also known to panic easily and this usually causes her to subconsciously activate her powers in self-defense. Although the Titans have gotten somewhat used to her random uncontrollable psychic blasts, she continues to stay a safe distance from everyone whenever she feels nervous about something. Lark lacks self-confidence, always worrying about how useful she is being towards someone, and often underestimating her own abilities. She is still self-conscious of what people think of her after she joined the Titans, especially when she meets anyone new, and dislikes talking about herself because of this. Lark is a quiet girl and is often mistaken as mute. She prefers to communicate by speaking telepathically. Physical Appearance Lark is a 14-year-old girl with a slender build. She has long, wavy, brown hair with side bangs, chocolate brown eyes, and a light skin tone. Her superhero outfit consists of a brown long sleeve turtleneck dress with a symbol of a white dreamcatcher with an eye and brown ankle boots. She also wears white dreamcatcher earrings and sports a feathered headdress with turquoise beads . Character History Background Lark was born with powerful telepathic abilities that allowed her to read minds, control people's actions, and create various types of illusions. These powers became increasingly stronger as she grew up. Unable to contain her newfound abilities, her parents kept her in a remote island, hoping that she wouldn't be found and used for her powers. Although Lark knew why her parents had done this, this act caused Lark to feel rejected and abandoned. During her time spent on the island, she practiced the use of her powers on her servants and on wild animals, and began to gain better control of them. Meeting the Titans Three years after Lark's exile, Nightwing found out that the Brotherhood of Evil became interested in the abilities of a powerful young telepath. He tracked down the location of the island and met with a scared and confused 14-year-old Lark Taylor. After hearing how she spent the last three years isolated from the world, he warned her that the Brotherhood were planning on using her powers for evil, so he offered her security and a new home in the Titans tower if she was willing to join their team, to which she declined saying that she couldn't be trusted around other people, but accepted his protection from the Brotherhood. He brought her back to the Titans and she was immediately overwhelmed by the amount of people around her, causing her to subconsciously activate one of her thought blasts out of sheer uneasiness. When Nightwing found out that Lark hasn't left her room since she first met everyone, he asked Starfire to help convince Lark that she didn't need to be afraid of her powers. Robin and Beast Boy both agreed that she would be a useful ally to the team, after they had all witnessed her power first hand. Blue Beetle and Raven, who understood the reason why she was anxious to leave the island and be around other people, empathized with her fears and convinced her that she didn't need to live the rest of her life alone because of her abilities. Powers and Abilities * Telepathy: '''Lark's main power is telepathy. She can create mental projections from her mind, transmit thoughts in varying degrees and read the thoughts of others. She can also create a multiple-mind link with whoever, making it easier for the Titans to communicate during missions. ** '''Mental Projection: This skill allows Lark to project her thoughts as images/illusions or fully materialized creations into reality. ** Mind Reading: This skill has been active since Lark was a child, allowing her to see and hear the thoughts of others from a very young age. ** Telepathic Communication: Lark can send her thoughts into other's minds and communicate with them. She also uses this skill to link the minds of the Titans during missions so that they can speak to each other without catching attention to themselves. * Psychic Blasts: A form of offensive mind-attack that Lark uses in combat when dealing with a large amount of opponents. She sends out a strong blast of psychic energy from her mind, causing her opponents to knock out instantly. * Mind Control: 'An advanced skill of telepathy that requires a lot of concentration, Lark can hijack a person's mind and take complete control over their actions. The victims may not remember what happened after regaining consciousness. * '''Illusion: ' * '''Psychic Electrocution: It is an ability developed by Lark as a means of self defense. She is able to generate an illusory electrocution through physical contact. This can send a crippling pain of a hundred volts of electricity through a person's body. * Invisibility: '''This ability can render Lark unseen by the naked eye and become invisible in visible spectrum. She can move about an environment unseen by others and act without being observed. With enough concentration, she can choose to let certain people see her, while staying invisible to others. Weaknesses * Needs a lot of concentration in order to use multiple abilities at once. * Users with a '''Psychic Shield are either immune to her abilities or highly resistant. * None of her powers work on mindless beings (corpses, animated objects, robots, etc.). * Users of Reality Perception may be resistant against her illusions. * Her lack of physical training makes her vulnerable in close combat with skilled opponents. * Illusions have limited range. * May be overwhelmed by too many thoughts when mind reading. * Cannot use her abilities against an extremely speedy target like the Flash or Kid Flash. * Psychic Blasts takes a lot of energy and will exhaust her if used too much. Quotes * No one trusts someone like me. Not even my own parents. Everyone sees me as a witch...a monster...a FREAK! * Giant killer robots? SERIOUSLY? My powers are useless against them! * Why is there a talking frog on my bed? * You're the one who's lying here! I can read minds, you idiot! Category:Teen Titans Category:Female Category:Villainess